


We Did Good

by AgentMaryMargaretSkitz



Series: Tales of the Crook and the Assassin [12]
Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: F/F, Future Fic, Nostalgia, Weddings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-29
Updated: 2017-05-29
Packaged: 2018-11-06 09:42:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 463
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11033616
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AgentMaryMargaretSkitz/pseuds/AgentMaryMargaretSkitz
Summary: 50. Things you said when we were 70





	We Did Good

**Author's Note:**

  * For [adacanary](https://archiveofourown.org/users/adacanary/gifts).



> An excuse for me to get sappy

If you had told Leonard Snart that this would be his life before he woke up on a rooftop, he would have shot back a snarky comment and denied it. But then he had time traveled, died, and was brought back to life. He had fallen in love with Sara Lance before and after the Oculus. Together, they had built a life that he never thought was possible for him. It had its ups and downs, but he wouldn’t trade a moment of it for anything.

Today was one moment that he had been scared about for years though.

“Do you remember when it was us getting married?” he asked Sara as they walked past the set-up for today’s grand event.

Sara smiled from next to him. “Of course I do. That was one hell of a day.”

When they had gotten married, it was on the same rooftop where they had met. That building had now been torn down and reconstructed, but the memories were still there. Their wedding, the night they met, the times they took their daughter up there to see all of Central City. However, Monica was having an outdoor wedding and Leonard was thankful that the weather was cooperating with them for it.

“And now our baby’s getting married,” Leonard sighed, shaking his head. “My little girl is getting married.”

“I know,” Sara chuckled. “Barry and Iris are going to be in-laws with us.”

The reminder made the old man groan. He knew Don did love Monica, and his daughter loved Don. They were a good couple that had come a long way from the boy and girl who used to be at odds. Leonard still remembered Monica proclaiming at the age of six that she would never ever like Don Allen. Now, he was going to be father-in-law to the son of his former opponent.

“Remember when she was little and all the kids in her grade were holding ‘weddings’ during recess?” Sara said suddenly.

Leonard shuddered. “She scared the hell out of me when she came home from school and told us she was engaged.”

“That was practice,” his wife sighed. “This is the real deal.”

“It is,” Leonard felt his eyes start to get moist. “All day I’ve been thinking about her life. The day she was born, the day she started walking, her first days of school. This is the day I’m most afraid of now.”

“She’ll still be in our lives,” Sara told him. “But I’ve been scared too. Just wait until she and Don have kids.”

“Oh god.”

They were quiet for a while after that. 

“We did good with her,” Leonard said finally. “Didn’t we?”

“Yeah,” Sara nodded. “Yeah, we did. For a former assassin and crook, we did really good.”

**Author's Note:**

> Reviews=Love


End file.
